In constructions of the prior art, the flow of coating material is adapted to be vorticous in the application zone, which procedure partially blends the doctored coating mix with the fresh coating mix.
A disadvantage of the conventional technology is that the doctored coating mix, which contains air and fibers, degrades the end result of coat quality.